


Cold Nights and Frightful Sights

by Delletion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Curse, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delletion/pseuds/Delletion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rare snowstorm in Paris Ladybug catches a cold. Things get too quiet around the city and Chat is growing concerned. Something is going to happen, he just doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Nights Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in over five years, if anyone would like to help me and give me advice I'd love it. Or even help me out by previewing chapters and proofreading! Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. Also this may upgrade in ratings at a later time depending on the mood.

It was cold. Most winter nights were. Especially when the rare snowfall had sprung upon them. Being in a slim leather suit in this type of weather was doing no favors. They both shivered as they studied the sky above them. It was making it impossible to tell where their prey had gone. While footprints could be followed it wasn't like they could follow somebody in the sky. Chat nudged the girl on his right and pointed up, his other arm safely wrapped around himself. Following his gesture she soon spotted the same clue. There was a figure atop the eiffel tower. Both were too tired to try for any banter at the moment. This said a lot seeing as Chat Noir rarely went without a good pun or flirt. Seeing as this problem had been going on the entire day it was growing old, especially whenever they needed to transform and recharge. 

The power to cage people against their will. Ladybug could only imagine how this power had come to be. She had witnessed so many people now trapped, whether outside helpless to freeze in the snow, or inside with nothing to survive with. If they didn’t end this soon it could be dangerous for any of the civilians. Earlier today she herself had been caught by one, luckily Chat had showed up in time to use his cataclysm. 

“Lucky Charm!” She shouted into the silent night. A large pen landed in her hands. One that she would find in some sort of joke shop. “What?” Scowling Chat shrugged at her, confirming he had no better of an idea than her. Hopefully this would be just what they needed. 

Heart racing they bounded towards the tower.There was no more time to fool around. Ladybug felt stupid for wasting as much time as she had. Just as they reached the bottom of the tower she watched as a large cage was descending on top of them. “Watch out!” Chat shoved her the other direction with his staff, pushing both of them just outside of the cage as it landed with a thud, breaking the ground beneath it. “Too close,” he wheezed, teeth clenched together. 

“Thanks, let’s go.” Once more they looked up to find their mysterious foe descending. Taking the chance she scoped the area around them, lucky vision never failed to help her think. “Distract her if you can,” she called to her partner. Chat Noir grinned and saluted her, giving the a-ok sign. 

In an instant the cat had leapt on top of the cage, taunting the Jailer. Taking her chance she launched the pen at the tower with her yoyo. It stuck, perfect. Using it as leverage she swung behind the entangled Jailer and Chat. While the two had each other in lock down she grabbed for the locket around the Jailer’s neck. Smashing it on the ground she quickly cleansed the akuma. “Bye bye little butterfly,” she chanted as it flew away. Sighing in relief she took the pen and chucked it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Chat was more than happy that they had finished for the night. As much as he loved spending time with his lady he needed his sleep and with an exam tomorrow this was going to be rough. Holding up his fist they bumped and grinned. “As paw-some as it is to spend most of today by your side, I shall take my leave.” Bowing he bounced off into the night to leave Ladybug to do the same. 

\----

Marinette stared at the ceiling. Tikki was fast asleep, but she couldn’t stop thinking. What would have happened to her if Chat hadn’t happened upon her cage? She never had to be concerned if he was the one caught, but her? Biting her lip she thanked herself for having such an amazing partner once more. Without him none of this would have been possible. 

Tonight her mind wasn’t so much on Adrien. No, her mind was stuck on Chat Noir and his suave actions. Covering her face she groaned deeply. “What am I going to do?” Not too long ago she had kissed him, on the mouth! It was still in her head. He didn’t remember it, but she definitely could. Her first and it was given to him. Sitting up she stared out her window. It couldn’t be that she was falling for him, no way. Maybe she was just curious? That had to be it. After almost losing him and relying on him so much she just had to wonder. Flopping back onto the pillow she gave in, she couldn’t dwell on this any longer.

Coughing she rolled over, it was too cold. It had been a long time since it had been this cold. Her parents said it had been at least fifteen years since a good snowfall. One that wasn’t stopping. Maybe tomorrow school would be cancelled and she wouldn’t have to take that exam. Swallowing she felt the knot in her stomach grow. It was time to go to sleep, really, for real. Patting her face she reminded herself that resting was one of the most important things about living a double life. 

Sure enough she had managed to get sleep, somehow. Only she was positive it did her no favors. Tikki hovered in front of her face as she glared at herself in the mirror. A cold, she had managed to develop a cold from this weather. Snorting the little kwami looked more concerned. “Marinette, maybe you should stay here?” Placing a tiny hand on the girl’s forehead she let her antenna droop. 

“I can’t Tikki, if I do I’ll fail.” The girl sounded just horrible. Her voice was raw from the biting cold air. Leaving the bathroom she reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. “It’ll be okay, the snow is already clearing up.” The sudden weather change must have brought this on. A runny nose, sore throat, and headache were just leading her to believe she had a bad cold. Marinette could assume she wasn’t the only one.

Upon arriving at class she soon realized she was. Others had runny noses, but nothing but that. Alya gave her a worried look. “Girl, look at you! You look sicker than a dog, why did you come in?” Placing a hand on her forehead she pursed her lips in dismay, too hot to handle. 

“Alya, I couldn’t just miss a huge test like this.” Marinette watched as Adrien and Nino entered. Managing a wave she wasn’t in much of a mood to be excited that he was here. 

“Whoa, look at you!” Nino jumped right in and tested Marinette’s forehead for himself. “Alya, did you drag her in here yourself?” 

“Heck no, the brat dragged herself here.” Crossing her arms her best friend gave her an indignant glare. “I don’t care what test we are having you need to rest. I’m sure you can reschedule if you look and sound that bad.”

“You really don’t look good,” Adrien added his two cents. 

Oh good, now her own crush was telling her she looked bad. Swallowing the rest of the cough drop in her mouth she shook her head. “I’m already here, I’ll ask to take it then leave.” None of them looked happy to hear that answer, but there was no more room for talk as they were ordered to take their seats. Marinette had a quick discussion with the teacher and it was agreed that she would go home immediately after the test. 

The test was taxing her more than she anticipated. Marinette felt like she was drilling holes through the desk with how hard she was staring at it. Everyone else was done and she was struggling to get anything done. Finally when she finished Alya stood up and asked to escort her home. “Fine, hurry back,” the teacher said with a sigh. It was better than letting the fool get lost of collapse in the streets. 

“How did you do?” Alya asked, hoping to keep her friend awake until they got back to the shop. 

Shrugging in response she looked up at her best friend. “Horrible, I couldn’t think of anything. Didn’t have time to study yesterday and couldn’t even sleep. Now I’ve got some horrible cold.” Marinette wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to do patrol tonight. Maybe she could ask Chat to keep in touch in case anything happened. 

“Mari… you never forget to study. Did you get caught in one of those traps?” 

“Mm, yeah. Probably why I’ve got this cold in the first place.” Her friend snorting in response, clearly very sure of that answer. The conversation shifted as they walked. However upon reaching the little shop her friend pushed her inside. 

“Go sleep, I know you’re parents are out of town, but that’s no excuse to lose your health. And lock the door behind you. I’ll drop by after school and see how you’re doing.” Alya squeezed her hand gently, a concerned look on her face. With that she was gone.Turning to lock the door she watched as her friend bounded back through the snow to get to school. Ah, she couldn’t even enjoy the presence of her prince today. 

Tikki popped out from her bag and guided Marinette up to her room. “I told you to stay home Mari, think of how dangerous that was.”

“Sorry Tikki, I just can’t think straight.” Forcing a laugh she face planted onto her bed. She didn’t even bother changing, in a matter of minutes she was out like a light.

As promised Alya was right on cue. After three phone calls Marinette finally woke up and let her inside. Yawning ferociously she was guided back to her room. “I’m going to make you some soup, just rest up.” It seemed tonight was free of any activity anyways. Thanking whoever she could she was glad to not have to try to be a superhero today. When Alya returned she took the soup and they sat on her bed in silence. For a minute, it didn’t last long at all. “Soo… Adrien seemed worried about you today.” 

Spitting out soup she looked up in surprise at Alya. Worried? “Wha-?”

“He asked me once I got back how you were doing. I’d say that’s a score in your book, right?” Winking she giggled and took out her phone, texting Nino about later today. “Or at least asking multiple times should be good.”

“What? How many times did he ask?” Turning to face Alya she seemed to grow a little more fiery than before. Maybe it was the soup? She was blaming the soup, not her undying crush for this boy. 

Laughing she set her phone down and grinned widely. “Ohh… like three times at least. Really seemed to bother Chloe too. Ah girl she was so jealous of his worry she was trying to act sick too. Didn’t even catch one glance from him.” 

That sounded very Chloe, always trying to win the affection of others, especially Adrien. “So like, was it in passing? Or did he like really seek you out to ask?” Marinette wanted to know just how much he worried.

“Oh the first time it was convenient to ask since I had just returned. Then he asked during lunch when we were sitting together. And again after class, even asking if there was anything to help. Well, Nino asked first then he asked too.” Shrugging she figured it was basically the same thing.

“Augh, he cares. What did you say? Did you take him up on the help?” Please say yes, that he was going to bring her some magical cure and they’d just ride off into the sunset of warmth.

Alya shook her head and offered an apologetic look. “Sorry Marinette, he had a photo shoot. Him and Nino said they’d drop by and bring gifts if you were up later.” 

“I’ll be up now!” Finishing her soup she was too elated to even process anything. 

“Good. I gotta go, text me if you need anything. Ok, girl?” Nodding in response her friend gave her a warm smile, glad to see her in good spirits despite the cold. 

Once Alya was gone once more she squeezed her pillow as hard as she could. “Ahhh!” Tikki returned from hiding and stretched out, resting on Marinette’s head. “Are you feeling any better yet?” 

Pausing when her kwami reappeared she had nearly forgotten about potentially cancelling patrol tonight. Chat would be disappointed, but he’d get over it. Oh well, she would tell him later. However as the question of feeling better? Now that the excitement was gone she felt sicker than ever. Shaking her head she curled back up on the bed. “No… but, I’ll be okay.” 

\----

Adrien had to cancel his plans to check on Marinette with Nino due to a request from his father. Alya said she was doing better anyways. It was pleasing to hear his classmate was doing well. It wasn’t often that people got terribly sick. A cough or a runny nose, sure, but the way she had even looked? It just didn’t look great to him.

“Plagg, claws out!” It was time for the nightly patrol. He had been looking forward to this all day. There was still enough snow that Paris looked gorgeous from any angle. What a better way to spend a night like this than with his lady, and not fighting an akuma. 

Only she didn’t show up. After half an hour he scowled and attempted to call her. No reply the first time. Nor the second time. Finally third luck was the charm he needed. Ladybug answered, only she looked like a downright mess. “Sorry Chat, I’m on my way.” She hung up after that, leaving him to question what was going on. Why did she look so down? Her hair was a mess too.

After a matter of minutes Ladybug was by his side. He grinned ferociously at her. “Good evening, my lady.” Placing a kiss on her hand before she could pull it away he beamed with confidence. Even despite her looked rather haggard and tired. 

Yanking her hand away she sighed. Maybe Tikki was right and she should have stayed home. Yet she had a feeling about tonight, and it wasn’t a good one. “Mm yea..” A lack of response seemed to bother Chat. More than she thought it possibly could. 

“Are you okay?” The teasing tone seemed to dwindle away completely, just concern now. It was almost surprising how quickly the mood changed. Nodding her head in response she hoped he would drop it. “Ladybug, I’d risk my life for you, but if you’re going to be reckless than that just won’t do.” Placing his hands on his hips he eyed her incredulously. “A princess needs to take care of herself before all else.” Reaching out he patted her on the shoulder.

“I’m okay Chat,” she managed to say, voice hardly there. “Just got a small cold.” Ladybug didn’t want to admit it, but it was sweet that he was doting on her so much. 

“No no! This won’t do at all. If you aren’t one hundred purr-cent we shall not patrol.” Jabbing a finger into the air he then pointed it towards her. “The night is free and no action is taking place. Now go home, sleep.” 

At this point she was in agreement. There was no action tonight. Patrolling the cold night didn’t sound very pleasant and she was tired. Sighing she gave in. “Fine, but call me if anything comes up, Chat.” Without hearing what he could possibly say she was gone. 

Scowling he sat on the roof and rested his head on his hand. “Ladybug, you better get better.” As much as he would have loved to warm her up himself he knew the risk of hr even being out here. If she was actually sick this weather wasn’t going to do her any favors. For now he just had to hope she would be better tomorrow. 

The next day felt the same. Marinette was not in class, Alya said she was going to check up on her after class. Nino gave him a full report on the details later. The girl was not better, if anything worse. It was hard to hear, he didn’t wish anyone to be that sick. Ladybug didn’t show up that night either. 

So here he was, standing on the roof alone. Nothing was happening. It was snowing again, but he didn’t think much of it. Why was it so silent? It was almost scary how the entire city was muffled by a small coating of white dust. Chat Noir pushed a hand through his blond hair. Ladybug wasn’t better and his classmate was sick too. A couple other people had light colds, but nothing to be concerned about. He needed to know how she was doing. 

Calling for a fourth time and finally she answered the call. Only it was very black wherever she was and she didn’t have the video on herself. Oh. He had hoped to see how she looked, cold or not. “Is something happening?” the voice croaked from the other side. 

“No! No, it’s quiet tonight.” He perched on the edge of the roof, panning the camera to show her the view. “I just wished to check up on you Ladybug.” 

There was a sigh of relief, soon followed by a rough cough. “I’m okay, this cold is just dragging out.” It didn’t sound to him like that was everything. The concern in his face was showing. 

“Ladybug, if something happens to you-”

“Chat, I’m fine.” She responded before he could say much else. It was irritating almost, he wanted to do something for her. 

Chat took a deep breath, relaxing. “If you need anything I will be here. I’m your partner and if something is going on, I need to know.” There was no need for jokes right now. He frankly just wasn’t even in the mood anymore. “Medicine, company, five pounds of blankets, my charming face…”

There was a light breathy sound, almost like a laugh. “Thank you… I should be back on my feet in no time. But I need to rest if I want that to happen.”

“Say no more, but, call me tomorrow if you aren’t going to show up.” Chat really wanted to just be there, check for himself to see how she looked. Make sure she was okay in any way shape or form. 

“I will, goodnight Chat.”

“Goodnight Ladybug.” With that their conversation was over. It left him wanting more. It left him praying she would be okay tomorrow night. Or even tomorrow in the day. It wasn’t often they got so much silence from activity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are a tad shorter. c: Let the denial begin

This was bad. He hadn’t heard from Ladybug all day. If anything he was frightened something had happened to her. Okay well, he knew she was sick. Very sick by the sound of yesterday. Same with his classmate Marinette. It was almost weird. Nobody else was really that sick. The coughs had settled and they were all recovering quite well. Except those two. He had offered to visit his classmate, but Alya said it would be better not to in case it was contagious. Maybe Ladybug felt the same way. Either way, he was miserable without seeing her. Sure they went without seeing one another for a couple days if nothing was happening or one of them had civilian things to do, but not like this. 

Now that he thought about it he wasn’t sure they had ever been sick since they started working as partners. It wasn’t that weird he supposed, just odd. Some people just had better immune systems, right? Adrien didn’t really know. For now he just scrolled through Alya’s blog. She had made some new posts about the lack of activity and trying to dig deeper into the history of Ladybug. Something about the 5000 year history and just how far back it went. For now he was sated and read up everything he possibly could.

A phone call quickly brought him from his trance. Ladybug? Grabbing his phone he quickly realized that no, it was Nino. Sighing he took a second then answered the call. “Hey Nino, what’s up?”

“Hey man, just waiting with Alya in the hospital.” He sounded miserable, but Adrien could already guess what was going on. It was Marinette. 

“It’s that bad?” he asked quickly, concern spreading across his face. “This is Marinette we are talking about, right?”

“Yes and yes, sorry bro. I don’t think we will get a chance to see that movie. Alya is like super concerned so I’m going to stick around here. You can bring balloons and chocolate or something, I dunno.” 

His classmate was hospitalized. A friend, or at least he tried to consider her one, they didn’t exactly talk much. “I’ll see if I can come over. Text me where you guys end up.” 

“Yea dude, see you in a bit, maybe.” Nino hung up and that was pretty much that. 

Adrien scowled at the monitor with as much intensity as ever. Regardless of what his father wanted he would go visit a friend in the hospital. He had forgotten to even ask why she had been sent there. He’s just have to ask when he got there. Hopefully Ladybug wasn’t in that shape. She had sounded bad, but maybe not that bad. Biting his lip he tried to shake the feeling off. 

His father and Nathalie weren’t around, so it made sneaking out a breeze. On his way he felt his phone go off with what room they were in. Hopefully she was okay. Maybe Marinette had just fallen out of her room and hurt her arm or something. Not like dramatic bad, he hoped. His mind just couldn’t focus on anything right now. He just wanted to know Ladybug was okay, even the distraction of his classmate didn’t seem like enough to make him stop for a minute. 

Picking up a box of chocolates and a silly balloon with a cat on it made him feel a little better. Not really, but he was trying to convince himself otherwise. The hospital seemed busy today, but he wasn’t really here often enough to know how busy it could get. Adrien trudged over to the elevator, pressing the button for the floor and trying to relax a little. 

Signing in as a visitor for the wing Marinette was in he found her room with ease, seeing as the door was open and he could hear Nino and Alya discussing moving their date planned for tomorrow to next week. “Hey,” he greeted as he entered the room. The curtain was partially drawn so he didn’t see the girl when he first came in. 

Nino waved and Alya gave a pleased smile. “Glad you could come. I thought of inviting the whole class, but she isn’t even awake to appreciate it.” Since it was fairly late in the day she was sure anybody would be ready to make a trek to the hospital. 

“Didn’t have a shoot today so it worked out.” Looking over to where his classmate laid his face fell. Marinette looked horrible, but at least she was asleep. Or knocked out… or something. Not conscious of the conversations happening that was. Pale and almost blue, like she was freezing over. “So, what happened?”

“Pneumonia, I guess her cold wasn’t just a cold.” Sighing Alya pulled up a chair next to them for Adrien to sit in. “Sucks her parents are out of town too. That girl could use a little motherly care right now.” Pursing her lips she leaned back in her chair, they weren’t due to come back for another week. It was unfortunate, but they said themselves they would come back if they could. 

“Yikes, so did the doctors say how she was doing? Like obviously not the best, but you know?” God his words were jumbled together now. 

“Eh, they said it was good she was brought in at this point. She’ll live, but it could take a little bit to recover. Lots of medication and rest I guess. Maybe like four days was their best guess, or two weeks at the worst.” Nino seemed to nod in approval of his report. From the sounds of it she would be okay. 

“She’s staying overnight then coming to my house for a few days so she isn’t alone,” Alya added with a grin. “So Marinette will be back on her feet in no time.” 

Adrien smiled back, glad to hear some sort of good news. He placed the chocolates on the table beside her bed and tied down the balloon. They hung out for a bit longer before they were asked to leave by the staff. Alya had given up on the idea of bringing the class here. Instead she would get everyone to pitch in for a party once Marinette was better.

\----

Home. He was home and nothing was happening. No news from Ladybug and she had not answered any of his calls. “Plagg, do you think something happened?” he asked the kwami as if the black sprite would have any idea who Ladybug even was. 

“Uh… no. I’m sure she is just sleeping through all of your calls and forgot to let you know she wouldn’t arrive.” 

Maybe Plagg was right. She was just asleep. Nothing terrible had happened and it was all in his head. “Yea, but she could be like Marinette, maybe she is out there like dying!” Raising his hands in dramatic flare the kwami snorted and shook his head, going back to eating cheese. 

Standing from his computer chair he began to pace the room. Something was going on. His lady would have said something by now. Maybe she would call him tomorrow and apologize for forgetting. Adrien bit his lip. As long as she was safe he would be okay, but just not knowing was the worst part. Especially if an akuma attacked. What would he do? If he couldn’t get a hold of Ladybug they were doomed. He couldn’t cleanse, only destroy. 

Maybe he should just try to go to sleep. Worry about it later. It wasn’t doing him any good to just wonder what could have happened. Until she said something to him he would be at a loss. Luckily tomorrow was the last day of school before the weekend. If all went well he would be able to find out just what was going on.

Resolve and mind made he stripped down and climbed into bed. Plagg wasn’t long behind, having finished his dinner. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, but the nightmares were starting immediately. 

The entire night he would wake up in a cold sweat and try to sleep it off again. Dream after dream he was finding out horrible things about Ladybug. She had gotten into an accident. She had fallen from a building on her way to meet him. Or that she was sick and dying alone somewhere. Each one was weighing on his mind by the time he was fully awake. It felt like he hadn’t slept a wink. Then again he wouldn’t exactly call nightmare city a good night's rest. 

Adrien found himself dozing off in class, only to have Nino prodding him awake in seconds. It was a very dull class and he didn’t feel up to even being here. He wanted to know how Ladybug was doing. As suspected she didn’t call. It only increased his fear and paranoia. What was he going to do without her? What was Paris going to do without her? No Ladybug meant no cleansed akumas. Swallowing he could only dread and worry more. 

After class Alya was talking about Marinette. Pausing he decided he would stay and listen to the news, maybe help drag his mind off of everything else. “So my parents picked her up from the hospital and I guess she is at least taking her medicine. Girl has been out like a light though. Sent me like one random nonsensical text before I’m assuming passing out again.” Holding up her phone she showed it to Nino and Adrien. Srry couldt make it. Give me a fw dys kitt. 

He was staring at that text like it was everything. Trying to make out what that meant. It was slowly connecting in his mind before Alya began to speak again. “I don’t even know what she was trying to say. Like girl, I know you couldn’t make the trip to school and I’m not giving you forever to just let it be. Is that supposed to be an emoji stream? Did you mess up and not hit the emoji button?” The girl continued to ramble, but it took Adrien’s mind back to the possibility. 

No. Alya must be right, Marinette was probably drugged up and just not all cohesive. Still he was gritting his teeth at the idea. The seed had been planted. “Maybe she meant to send it to somebody else?” he suggested after letting the girl get out all her ideas. 

Blinking in surprise she crossed her arms. “Just who would she even be texting? How would she have even made plans with somebody in her condition.” She began to lean forward, as if to provoke him.

“Alya, calm down, she could have friends other than you.” Nino jumped in, seeing that his best friend was quickly getting flustered by the sudden attack. 

Snorting she shook her head. “I know everyone she knows. She would introduce me to any friends she makes anyways.” Scowling she shook her head. “I dunno. Girl’s been delirious. I’m going home to check on her.” Alya waved and quickly left to go check on her bestie. 

Nino gave Adrien and raised eyebrow. “Dude, what was that? You’re gonna upset her more.” It was a bit of a shock to hear that, but he supposed he deserved it for bringing it up. 

“Sorry man, I just figured I would suggest it. Didn’t think it would be a touchy subject.” Maybe he had just hoped it was something entirely different. He knew exactly what he wanted that to be. “Anyways, I have a shoot, later Nino.” Giving his friend a quick smile he bolted off. Not to a shoot though, he was going to investigate this new discovery. 

Was Marinette actually Ladybug?


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was digging up all the pictures he could possibly find of both Ladybug and Marinette. Sure they looked alike, but it was hard to believe. His own classmate was his lovely Ladybug? She was quiet around him, at least around Adrien. She had seemed fine around Chat Noir. Was there a huge difference between them? Still that text was heavily in his mind and he had even written it down to stare at it more. She had to have been trying to get a hold of him. Who else could kitty be? That was supposed to be kitty, he was positive of it. At the very least he knew that she was either hiding a secret boyfriend from Alya, or she was Ladybug trying to get a hold of her partner. 

Maybe there was some sort of magic to the kwami that masked their identities more than he thought. Or he was in denial and struggling with the fact that he could have possibly brought his Ladybug chocolates and a cat balloon while she was in the hospital. “Plagg, do you know who Ladybug is?” he asked the little sprite currently lounging nearby. 

“Hmm? Of course not. I don’t really care to know either.” Right, he should have anticipated an answer like that. Even if Plagg did know he would never say anything about it. Or he might hold it over his head like a treat. 

It explained the circumstances. She was sick and couldn’t patrol. Very sick actually, but promised to be better. Plus a doctor had told them that she would be fine in a matter of a days. Adrien ground his teeth together and slammed his hand against the desk. It was going to be a full week of being without Ladybug. When it had been too quiet it was worsening all his fears. Finding out who Ladybug actually was was great, but right now he was concerned about the city. 

Sure, Ladybug had pneumonia, but without her no akuma’s could be cleansed. Three days with no activity was rare. He was used to having his few days without much happening, but there was no way this lull would last. If anything he was scared it was about to hit full force. 

Adrien took a deep breath. Even though his suspicions were strong he couldn’t know for sure what it was just yet. If Ladybug could arrive just to cleanse the akuma it’d be okay. Although in her state he had to wonder if that was even too much. No, it’s be okay to just do that much. He had to. She was relying on him to take care of everything for now. 

Patrolling the night alone with so much on his mind wasn’t helping. It almost felt out of character to be this wound up. For now he was dwelling on finally knowing who his mysterious Ladybug was. Then again, was that a good thing? Marinette was not fiesty and sassy, but rather the opposite and very meek and wordless. He’d heard her stand up to Chloe and attempt to put up a fight before though. Plus around Chat she was a little more sassy, but not on Ladybug’s level. It was possible she was trying to hide her true colors to push off suspicions too. Everything made sense in the respect of data lining up. Alya said she went missing a lot and for not many good reasons. With him he had a good excuse, just make up another photoshoot or say his father needed him for something. 

Should he be excited? He wasn’t sure. Marinette didn’t seem to like Adrien the best. She barely spoke to him and tended to run off to Alya or stutter her words. Was it because of him? It was more nerve wracking than thrilling. If he could woo her on both sides maybe he had a shot. Ladybug was on a whole other level, but it could be possible to get Marinette. Thinking of them as the same person was difficult. 

Biting at his lip he landed on a roof to pause for a second. When should he tell her he knew? Would he need to reveal himself too? Of course she would want him to tell her. After all she was the one who had been so careful to keep their identities secret even from one another. Would she not want to know and tell him to keep away? Or be upset it was him? Ladybug didn’t like Chat, but Marinette didn’t seem keen on Adrien either. Would that ruin any and all chances? 

Pressing his claws against his temples he pressed lightly, trying to relax and cool down. If none of this had happened he would still be in his happy blissful little world. His lady and Chat fighting crimes and Marinette and Adrien simply being classmates and friends. Now it was overlapping and strange. 

Finally he decided that he needed to tell her. Ladybug deserved to know and she would probably be able to react better than him. Wait. No, it could ruin their dynamic. Maybe she’d treat him like Adrien and not Chat. Or the other way around. Whichever way it could tamper with the way they worked so well together as partners. Shoot now what was he going to do?

If Plagg was willing to talk him through this it’d help, but he wasn’t. Simply having somebody to discuss this with would be fantastic. Another input of some sort would sort things out. If he told anyone it would give away his civilian self. Telling Ladybug was one thing, anyone else could be disastrous. He knew she wouldn’t go around telling people, it would endanger them. No matter how pissed off she was at him.

On the way back to his house he spotted something odd. Chat took action and hid himself to watch the scene below. It was somebody in a very odd costume, one he would normally peg as an akuma possessed. They weren’t doing anything though, just walking through town winging around a pendent. For now he would just follow them, if it was a civilian just dressing up he wasn’t going to attack. 

Pausing after a few minutes he reached for his staff, he needed to be ready to call Ladybug. She would be needed if any cleansing was meant to happen. Chat didn’t know what could happen if it went uncleansed. They didn’t really know much about any of this miraculous stuff. Plagg tried not to say much at least. Maybe her kwami said more.

It felt like an hour of just walking happened. They were back where they started and he wasn’t sure what was going on. Nobody just went for a walk like this. Not while wearing the same giddy expression and never stopping the swing of the pendant. It was getting really late, he was happy it was the weekend of course. No school in the morning, but potentially a photoshoot. Dammit he didn’t want to be in this situation right now. 

Scowling at the figure that continued to move on he wondered what would happen if he left. Anything? The past hour had been just roaming the city after all. He leapt to the next building and felt a chill run down his spine, oh no. The figure was turning in a new direction, and the swinging had ceased. Please just go home… More than anything he prayed that this character would just go home and this would be over. 

Chat Noir took a very deep breath and watched the figure. They slowly were turning towards him. Finally they were staring at one another. 

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette woke slowly by the sound of her ever buzzing phone. Tikki was prodding her too. “Marinette, wake up! Chat has been calling you.” Hearing this she tried to do her best to clear her mind and process everything. She was so tired and it hurt to even breath right now. If there was an emergency, which she guessed there was, this was going to be impossible. 

She was thankful to be in her own room at least, Alya’s family had a guest room after all. “Hello, Chat?” she answered, voice raw and breathy. Maybe she had forgotten to send that text to him. Wait, she didn’t even have his number. Marinette scowled at herself, how delirious could she possibly be right now? 

“Ladybug!” It was Chat Noir alright, only he sounded surprised she even picked up. “Oh god thank you for being alive.” While she had expected that sort of response having not called him after yesterday’s hospitalization. 

“I’m okay, just sick, I’ll be better in a few days.” Running a hand across her chest she wished there was a way to make herself breath easier. “Is something going on?” There had to be another reason he had called, but she hoped he would say no.

A pause, a long one at that. “Yes, but it’s okay. I’m handling it for now.” For now? Marinette coughed roughly and felt her entire body shudder. “Ladybug, you should get some more rest, I can keep things under control.” He didn’t sound sure about that, more like he felt obligated to tell her he was all set.

“Chat, what’s going on?” Rather than persist with trying to get up, she knew it was going to be very difficult, she attempted to get him to explain. If anything she at least needed to know the situation they were in. Keeping an akuma at bay was one thing, but he had been the one to call her. Something felt wrong about the reason he had called her. He wasn’t responding, but she could hear his breath. “Chat Noir, answer me right now,” she demanded. 

“There is an akuma, but… he isn’t doing anything yet.” Nothing sounded for sure. If anything Chat just sounded very worried or concerned. Why else would he have called? Marinette didn’t understand. 

Coughing she felt a shudder run down her spine. “If you don’t tell me the truth I’m coming to find you right now.” At the moment she wasn’t sure she even could, but she was sure as hell going to try. Or if it sounded back she would come out anyways. 

“I-it’s nothing!” There was a heavy gulp from his side. She wished desperately that she could slap some sense into him and let him see that heavy eye roll. “I just wanted to check in on you bugaboo.” A lie, she felt it was a lie and he was trying to cover something up. She just couldn’t understand. Was he trying to give her some sort of code? It was obvious he was in sort kind of trouble. 

Marinette slowly sat up, trying to eye the room around her. It was dark, Alya must have pulled the curtains closed so she couldn’t tell what time it was. Rest, she was supposed to just rest. Swallowing she found a clock and stared at the time. 10:00 at night, at least it’d be easy to sneak out. “Chat I’ll come find you, sit tight,” she whispered. There wasn’t a response, just a dial tone to say he had hung up. 

“Tikki, spots on,” she called to her kawmi. Even transformed she felt weak and small. Her kitty didn’t sound himself and that was concerning enough. Of course in the back of her mind she knew this could be risky in her health. Yet there wasn’t much choice in the matter. 

Flipping open her yoyo she watched the map as it blinked Chat’s location. It was right near the tower. That was not promising, especially being so far away. Ladybug slowly pushed open the window and shivered instantly, it was still nippy outside. Having been bundled in piles of blankets and a warm heater by the bed she had nearly forgotten the odd situation. It was still winter, if late winter or not. This costume only kept her so warm with how skin tight it was. 

Taking a shaky breath she leapt out, beginning her slow and painful journey towards her partner. The dot hadn’t moved on the screen by the time she arrived nearby. Ladybug needed a good minute or five to catch her breath and relax, moving this much was making her body shudder more than ever in the night air. 

Feeling in control she scanned around. Where are you kitty… At last she spotted him, sitting on a bench beneath the tower. It made her hesitate, there was no sign of anything else going on. Where was the akuma? Had he been sincere the whole time? That he had things under control? It was a relief if that were to be true. For now she just had to ask and waste no time, she couldn’t handle being active for too long. It was wearing out her transformation faster than usual too. 

Swinging down she landed with a wince across the street. Chat Noir didn’t even budge. The closer she got the more she realized he wasn’t moving. Biting down on her lip she watched his head lolling back, entire body somewhat like a ragdoll. Trying to keep from panicking she eyed her surrounding once more, no sign of anything. At all. No activity, no civilians, nothing. Instead of working to ease her mind it did quite the opposite. 

Reaching him she nudged him, praying in her mind that he had just fallen asleep in a horrible spot. “Chat, wake up,” she coughed out. No response. “Kitty this isn’t funny, wake up.” It hadn't been that long since they had been speaking on the phone. Patting his face she tried to do anything to get him to wake up. Her mind was instantly jumping to the worst. “Oh god, please wake up.” Instinctively she placed her ear to his chest, listening for anything. He was breathing and his heart was beating. Alive, but out cold. 

There was an akuma loose and in this weather she didn’t want to leave her partner to potentially end up in her own state. If only she were strong enough to handle moving him. Chewing at her lip she wrapped her arms around the boy and lifted him, wheezing with the effort it took for just that. Somehow she managed to get him safely to Alya’s house. She needed to rest anyways, both of them were safe for now. Or she hoped, she didn’t know what condition he was in right now. 

“Chat, please wake up,” she whispered, shaking him gently. Ladybug wasn’t expecting anything, she knew he wasn’t about to wake up. Her mind was slowly working towards her current situation. She had brought Chat Noir to her temporary room at Alya’s. In her state her transformation was going to wear out any minute. In his state his could wear off any second as well. Alya might burst in unannounced in the middle of the night. Not only that but she was exhausted and breathing heavily from just that. 

Groaning she felt her shoulders droop as the she heard the final beep for her transformation. What was she supposed to do? Push him into the closet so she couldn’t find out? Her reasoning was shot and she couldn’t care less. For now she just knew finding out who their civilians selves were was not a great idea. Mustering up enough energy she managed to get him into the closet, surrounded by a few pillows and a blanket in case he was cold. 

With that final push her transformation fell. Tikki looked just as awful as she felt. Closing the closet she flopped back onto the bed. “Mari, an akuma is loose in the streets.” Tikki was right about that one. There was something awful happening right now. She wasn’t sure what, but she had used up any energy she had. Coughing roughly she felt every inch of her body scream in pain as she curled into a ball. 

“I know, Tikki, I know. What am I supposed to do?” Marinette was desperate. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to do anything if she had to face off against this possessed person. No matter what power they had she could be breathed on and she’d collapse. 

The kwami sighed, munching on a cookie from a plate Alya had brought in to try to cheer Marinette up. “Rest, regain some strength and we will look later.” Floating over to her friend she patted the sick girl’s head. 

Truly she wished to be able to sleep peacefully, but she knew this was going to be a rough night. If anything happened it was basically on her hands. Marinette crawled farther into the blanket nest, it was her only comfort right now. Letting out a heavy fit of coughs she decided there wasn’t much else to do but sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night update! Didn't feel like waiting to post it, enjoy!

Marinette woke only a few hours later. It seemed little had changed from then to now. Coughing roughly she forced herself out of the bed, legs wobbling beneath her. Looking at the closet she considered opening it, but she feared what she might see. If Chat had disappeared or transformed back it would be strange. Finding out his secret identity felt like a breach of secrecy. So either he had seen her or was still asleep in there. 

The inner debate continued as she munched on one of the cookies, trying to cool her mind. If she looked it might freak her out more, but if she didn’t it would just sit in the back of her mind. A small spark hit her, she could transform and use her locator. Although it’d only work if he was transformed, but whatever it was better than nothing. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Her voice was croaky and rough, worn down from her actions earlier tonight. Immediately she whipped open her yoyo, he was still in here. So the closet, and still transformed? With less worry from earlier she pulled open the closet to see that he hadn’t moved an inch. Holding a hand to his chest she could tell he was still breathing and had a heart beat. “Chat, wake up,” she mumbled while pushing him a bit roughly. Still nothing. It was getting more concerning as time went on. Five minutes of pleading him to wake up and nothing. Ladybug feared waking her friend across the hall. As tired and horrible as she felt she couldn’t leave an akuma to run about on its own. If Chat had at least told her what she would be facing it would have helped. Was his current state a cause of it? For now she had to hope that was the case. 

Sitting on the floor just outside the closet she scrolled through the news in an attempt to locate her prey. There was next to none out there. It was two in the morning she could have anticipated that nobody would have seen much if they weren’t on the streets. Shoot, it really was useless to look at this. Sighing she looked over at Chat, he looked pretty helpless. Biting down on her lip she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. It wasn’t like she hadn’t looked before, but it had felt different. Not only that, her mind was hooked on that kiss. While he didn’t even know they had kissed she really almost wished he did. The curiosity to just see what it was like one more time was nagging the back of her mind. 

Leaning forward she placed a hand on his cheek, hovering there, waiting to see if he would just wake up. Everything was in tact, he still had his ring; on full bars at that. Ladybug paused and placed a finger on his lips before pulling back. She couldn’t, not when he was so vulnerable. It wasn’t fair to him or her. He didn’t remember the last one and he sure as hell wouldn’t remember this one. Standing she closed the closet and raked her hands down her face. This was no time to be dealing with this. She had to hurry this up and cleanse the akuma so she could get back to sleeping and recovering.

Chewing her lip she slowly grabbed a scarf from the floor. It would be good to at least have something else. Even if it was just to help if she needed to sneeze, right? Either was she was taking it and exploring. Whoever it was out there that was possessed by this akuma needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. For her sake as well of everyone else, Chat included. 

Swinging out of the bedroom window she landed on a rooftop, fresh snow underfoot. Great, this weird spell on the city was not lifting anytime soon. Her concern for everyone kept her moving through the cold cityscape. It felt so still despite the snowflakes drifted around her. Ladybug shuddered from the pressure of her own weight each time she landed. It felt like she wasn’t going to find a single clue to her problem. 

Then it happened, a strange figure walking about the streets. They seemed to have been out for some time considering the amount of snow on them. Was that the akuma? It was hard to tell from this distance. Jumping to the next building she panted heavily, this was so much work as it was. Shoving her face into the scarf she surveyed the scene below. A man twirling a pendant around and pacing. Considering the outfit she already wanted to assume that it was indeed an akuma. There was nobody else around, so what was his purpose? 

Ladybug didn’t want to swoop in without knowing anything. It was obvious the pendent was what needed to be smashed, but how? Without realizing it a man had begun to walk by, talking on his phone rather loudly. It echoed through the streets as he clearly argued with a lover. Swallowing she turned back to the other person. They were paying full attention and finally lashed out with a quick burst from the pendant. The person fell to the ground, but it was eased by the mysterious figure. “May you sleep until love finds you,” he said clear as day. 

With flushed cheeks she finally realized what might be happening. Some sort of sleep curse? Like sleeping beauty, only this was real. Biting on her lip she shoved her face into the scarf again. So Chat wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon to help her. She didn’t dare try to fight on her own. 

She knew exactly what needed to happen to get her partner back, but was that going to be okay? It had worked last time he was under a love spell. For some reason she was a little excited to have this excuse. Ladybug knew it was selfish, but she did want to know what it felt like to be sure of her own feelings. With her love for Adrien it was very complicated with Chat Noir right now. He had very obvious emotions for her. Luckily she was out of options anyways and it wasn’t like she was doing it for no reason. 

Sneaking away without being noticed wasn’t too hard, the man certainly wasn’t hunting victims. It was a strange behavior for akuma, but it might be a bait tactic. She had to admit that it worked to a degree, Chat had been caught and she had been lured in. Ladybug ran this through her mind on the trip back to Alya’s spare room. This was a much better thing to be thinking about that what she was about to do. 

Here she was, facing the closet once more. She was completely worn out from what had already occurred, but it wasn’t over. To keep everyone safe she had to go through with this. Opening the door slowly she found that nothing had changed since she had left. Chat was more or less still there asleep and in some strange coma. There was a beep of warning that her transformation would wear off in a few minutes. 

She could do this. After everything she had been through she was Ladybug and hardly hesitated this much. Pulling her partner from the closet she contemplated taking them outside, but she was weak and not able to handle much else so the idea was scrapped immediately. Another beep, three minutes. 

Hovering over him she could feel her heart racing faster than before. The combination of her already being so lightheaded and shaky was not helping her situation. He was just there waiting for her to wake him up. She could do this, she had done it before. Granted he had been conscious and not himself. This was only a little different right? 

Psyching herself up she leaned in and planted their lips together. This was it, that feeling. It was warm and welcoming, one she had already had dreams about. Beneath her she could feel the boy waking and pulled away. A hand reached up to keep her from moving. Her eyes darted to meet the green ones below. He was startled, but he looked pleased if anything. “I- you were under a curse. That’s all it was.” Freeing herself she attempted to wobbly get to her feet. 

Chat was speechless and just watched her before his mind began working. “My lady, let me help.” He assisted her towards the bed and sat her down. Was he going to say something? He didn’t know himself if he should or not. After what had happened he felt foolish for putting her in such a position. Still, he had felt the kiss and it wasn’t just a peck on the lips. Trying not to get too flustered or excited over just that simple thing he sat beside her. “Dear princess you need to rest more.” He refrained from running a claw across her face, despite desperately wanting to. 

A series of coughs erupted from the girl. The startle made Chat look more concerned than he had the other night. “Chat, we need to cleanse that akuma first.” He didn’t look pleased by the answer, she wasn’t even pleased about saying it. Or maybe he was displeased about the nasty kiss, she was sick after all. 

Sighing he shook his head. “Darling I’d love to, but with pneumonia you need to rest, plus your kwami will need to rest too.” Chat realized only after he had said it was had just happened. 

Ladybug turned to face him, eyes bugged out. “How do you know I have pneumonia?” He was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break, busy week at work! Hope you like the update

So here they were sitting on this bed together both in shock. “I uh…” What was he supposed to say? His smooth moves had completely disappeared. All those smart little things he would say to recover were gone. Now Chat had to decide whether to reveal what he knew or not. “I figured it out on my own I guess.” Good job, that wasn’t happening now. She probably was going to see right through him, she always did. 

He knew. Somehow he knew about her illness. Of course she had planned to tell him, but he certainly seemed to be alright with her condition. Rather than asking what was wrong like before he was just calm and concerned. Ladybug didn’t know whether or not to freak out. All her energy was spent and she knew Tikki was going to want to eat and refuel too. Then came Chat, what was he going to do? Monitor the akuma or keep watch. Biting her lip again she shook her head. “Chat, what aren’t you telling me?” They were partners, she needed to know whatever was going on in his head. Plus it would be nice to know how he had figured out what she had since this was the first he had seen her since a couple days ago. 

The cat was a bit perplexed on how to answer. He knew that explaining everything was only going to work her up. Right now they both needed to stay calm and collected to finish the job. “My lady, I suggest we discuss this later. After the akuma is cleansed I’ll tell you how I know. Purrhaps it would be best to just rest.” He placed his clawed hand on hers. Smooth, thank god for that recovery. His mind felt like it was on overload of panic. Chat didn’t want to find out what she thought of all of this before they had to work together. 

Not the answer she wanted, but probably for the best. Clearly it was something that was worth discussing. Even one that would distract them from their duty. Ladybug heard another beep, only one more minute. Wrinkling her nose she could almost feel the next set of coughs already. “Fine, come wake me in an hour. No less, we need to finish this.” That didn’t give a lot of time for more damage to be done, but enough for her to rest and get enough strength to be on her feet again. It was irritating to give in so easily, this wasn’t her nature at all. There was little choice and they both knew that. “I’m counting on you.” Turning her hand over she cupped his with both of hers. 

Surprised how swiftly this had gone he just nodded. An hour would give him time to rest himself and keep tabs on the akuma. Swallowing as she took his hand he felt his heart skip a beat. She meant it by the sounds and the look she was giving him. “I won’t let you down my princess.” Bringing her hands to his mouth he gave them a kiss. Ladybug didn’t pull away, instead her lips tugged a little smile. He could tell his face was turning red. “Sleep well, don’t let any bed bugs bite.” Before anything else could happen, or her transformation could wear off, he was out the window and into the cold night. 

Once he was gone she wasn’t really sure what to do other than let her transformation fall. Tikki immediately plopped herself onto the pillow. Neither of them really had anything to say right now. Until Chat told them what was going on she couldn’t jump to any conclusions. Marinette had a creeping suspicion, but it was dismissed in the wake of her grogginess. Curling up next to the kwami she let out the coughs she had held in the past couple minutes. Each one caused her whole body to shake furiously. It was a frightening feeling to be in this much pain. Nobody wanted to be weak and hopeless. 

An hour passed before she knew it. It was Tikki who woke her up, she was grateful seeing as she didn’t need Chat Noir to be the one seeing her in all her civilian glory. Nodding to her friend she forced herself out of the bed. “Tikki, spots on!” The transformation was less than thrilling. Rubbing her eyes she wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep. With duty calling and a mystery needing to be solved she couldn’t dawdle around. 

Right on cue the boy was back, landing on the windowsill with a toothy grin. “Come along bugaboo, let’s finish this messy night.” Offering a hand to her, knowing that it’d be easier if he could carry her to their destination. A tiny smile crept along her lips and he was fully aware of it. Still she took his hand without much of a fuss. Pulling her to the windowsill next to him he purred contently. 

Wrapping an arm steadily around her slim frame he leaped to the roof above. He had already scoped everything out ahead of time. Their target was in the park, but they could be thankful there were few to none out taking a nightly stroll. With how early in the morning and how terrible this weather was it was no surprise. “Hold on, kitty.” Pausing before he started their journey he turned to realize just how close Ladybug was. 

She reached up and wrapped a scarf around his neck, it felt familiar in some way. Similar to the one his father had given him for his last birthday. “Thank you, my lady.” Purring he tightened his grip on her hip. She had her own scarf on, it was polka dotted just like her suit. 

It was definitely much warmer with a scarf and another body right next to him. Jumping from building to building wasn’t easy though. The added weight and the slippery roofs were no joke. At least they arrived quick enough that it didn’t wear him out. Setting her down on the street just outside the park he grinned at her. “So, they are inside. I know you are feline good right meow, so please hang back.” Purring a little he patted her on the shoulder. 

For once she was glad to hear the puns coming back, even if she knew it was attempt to calm himself down. Nodding she let him lead. They crept into the park at a slow enough pace It really didn’t take long to discover their prey. They were sitting on a bench awaiting the next victim. 

Looking over they smiled and stood. “You’ve finally arrived! Welcome welcome!” Ladybug did not feel welcome and she could see the irritation on Chat’s face as well. “I see the curse has been lifted. I’m quite surprised if I do say so myself.” This person looked so tired it was ridiculous. “Now, please give me your miraculous.” Opening their hand they gestured for both of them to hand them over immediately. 

“Forget that!” Chat wasted no time and bounced into action. Launching himself at the Sandman, as she had decided on calling him, he lashed with both claws. It was deflected by the pendant the man spun again. “Cataclysm!” He swiped again, hitting the chain the pendant was on. 

The man quickly picked up the pendant from the ground and tucked it into his pocket. Pulling out a series of knives they both hesitated in their actions. Ladybug would use her Lucky Charm, but she feared how quickly her transformation would wear off. Especially so far away with no food for Tikki. Swallowing she shook her head. “Be careful kitty!” 

A simple thumbs up was thrown back to her. He clearly was trying to focus and couldn’t afford a joke. They were back at it. Chat had whipped out his staff and continued to deflect the seemingly endless stream of knives. Ladybug had her yoyo on full spin in case any were thrown her way. None were, the two were locked in combat with one another. Progress wasn’t going to either of them. 

Finally a knife broke through Chat’s defense and embedded itself into his arm. He was screaming in pain, arm unable to keep the staff spinning. Blood was seeping through his suit instantly. Her heart leaped in fear of how deep that could be. Seeing that both of them were distracted she forced herself to move. She couldn’t risk him getting any more injured. Throwing the yoyo she hooked it on the Sandman’s arm. Yanking it she pulled him off balance. Diving in she landed on top of the man and reached into his pocket to instantly smash the pendant. 

As the butterfly emerged she stood and took a deep breath. Ladybug quickly cleansed the akuma and turned to her partner. His ring beeped signifying they only had minutes. “Chat, let me see it.” Taking his hand off the wound she inspected it and pinched her lips together. It was in fact a deep wound. “We need to get back.” Despite how she felt she wasn’t injured, sick but able to recover. If this wound was untreated he could get infected. 

“My lady, I can’t hold this transformation or carry us back…” He grimaced and covered the wound again. Placing a hand on his cheek she offered her strongest smile. Chat understood immediately. She was okay with that. They were going to make it through this. 

“We will go to my home, it’s not too far. And… I’d rather have you safe and sound than hurt. Whether we reveal who we are or not.” Ladybug was hesitant, she knew what this meant. This was breaching her code she had set for them on day one. It would be very different, but there was little to no options left. 

His eyes widened, she was offering this to him. Of course the less time they dawdled the better for both of them. Ladybug needed to be warm and to get rest and he needed to attend to this wound. “Of course. Lead the way, bugaboo.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, finally some development! Thanks for the comments and kudos, it helps keep me going.

Ladybug had managed to tie up his wound with one of the scarves. They each had an arm wrapped around one another. It wasn’t exactly the quickest walk ever, but they certainly wasted no time. The whole walk he dreaded her finding out. It was certainly a different way of her finding out, but he still wondered if he needed to tell her the truth; the truth that he had known beforehand. 

Another beep rang through the air, but he could see the shop ahead. They were almost there, but he was going to transform back into Adrien before they arrived. “My lady, I have something to tell you.” Chat didn’t know how to tell her, his usual confidence was dulled. 

Hearing the waver in his voice she squeezed her hand around him. “It can wait. I won’t even look. If you don’t want me to know I-”

“No. I want you to know, you deserve to know.” He swallowed, it was difficult to even try to say anything. It was like a hairball had lodged itself into his throat and he couldn’t choke it out. “I already know you.” Chat paused and turned her around to face him. “Marinette.” 

She was frozen in place. Her eyes were wide as she just stared at him in shock. Ladybug opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. As she continued to flap her mouth open and closed the final beep from Chat’s ring sounded through the night. Slowly she covered her mouth with her hands. The transformation had worn off. Instead of Chat Noir, her partner and punny friend, it was her crush and absolute dreamboat Adrien Agreste. There were no words between them. Each just looked at the over in some sort of disbelief. 

Adrien didn’t know what else to say. She was shocked and almost looked fearful of something. Was this too much? He wasn’t sure what to think anymore. It was obvious they needed to get out of this weather though, his injury was aching more now that he was his civilian self. He wouldn’t ask for her words, not right now. “We should go inside.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. Wordlessly they continued again. 

Marinette had dropped her transformation as they reached the door. He already knew who she was. How long? She wasn’t sure, nor did she know how he had known. Did he only just figure it out? Of all the people this was the one she had expected the least. They were so separated in her mind. Trying to connect them was like jamming two puzzle pieces with only knobs. Unlocking the door she shuddered, grateful to be getting out of this cold weather. 

As they entered she took a muffin out for Tikki and the other kwami to eat. “I-” She didn’t know what to say. This was Adrien, but it was also Chat Noir. She had kissed him, twice! What could she even say to him? 

“Marinette, you don’t need to say anything.” The boy slumped himself into a chair. She watched as he began to rub his arm underneath the scarf. Adrien didn’t know if he wanted her to say anything. Whatever it could possibly be it could wait until they were both feeling better. Her wrapped in blankets and resting and him cleaning out this cut. 

Pausing she pursed her lips together before nodding. “I’ll get the first aid kit.” Marinette scurried off to the back room. It only took her a couple minutes to find it, they had to keep it available as they were a business. Returning she kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his knee. “Let me look at it.” 

Adrien stiffened at her touch, it was welcome, but unexpected. “No, you need to go upstairs and rest. I can take care of it.” Removing his bloody hand he attempted to shoo her away, not wishing to cover her with his blood. 

“I refuse. Ch- Adrien, two hands and a pair of eyes are better than one and a bad view.” Marinette pinched her lips together and cupped his bloody hand. She didn’t feel well at all, but she wasn’t leaving him unattended. There was no protest from him further. Instead he let his hand fall to his side. Taking a deep shaky breath she began to undo the scarf. Revealing the wound she focused on examining it. As deep as it was it was clean, no large tears or any nerve damage. It should heal okay. “I’m going to clean it now. You can squeeze my arm if you need to.” 

“My lady, please be gentle with me.” The half attempt at a joke was to calm himself, she could recognize that weak tone anywhere. However he took her up on her offer and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Opening the first aid kit she took care to sort out what she would need. “Get ready,” she warned as she lifted a cloth to the wound. As it touched his skin Adrien let out a cry of pain, much like a cat yowling. The sound made her flinch just to listen to it. Pushing past she pressed into the wound, attempting to clean the blood off of him. His grip on her tightened, making it harder to focus. It continued until she lifted the cloth, both of them taking a deep breath in unison. “Round one, complete.”

A painful chuckle forced her to look up at him. Marinette blushed at his expression, it was pained and happy somehow. “I’m okay, please just finish. My love bug needs her rest too.” It was bizarre to hear her crush saying all these pet names. 

“Ah, right, I’ll hurry it up.” Shaking off the feeling she didn’t want to think about it much longer. Taking the cream she rubbed some between her fingers before smearing it onto his wound. Another choking sound came from him as it was applied, the pressure returning on her shoulder. Quickly moving forward she attempted to sterilize the needle in her grasp. It was a scary thought that she was going to be sewing his arm back up. If it was anyone it should be her, she knew how to sew correctly. 

There was a whimper as he realized the next step. “Relax kitty, it won’t hurt too much.” Somehow she was able to calmly respond, maybe because this was Chat Noir? It was also Adrien.. Swallowing she threaded the needle carefully. “Nobody is around so you can scream if you need to.” 

“It’ll be loud,” he warned as he leaned his head back, hoping not to look at it. Adrien hoped not looking would mean the pain would vanish. As she pressed into his skin he screeched in pain, trying not to wiggle away and cause things to go south. Marinette winced again, trying to continue despite his evident pain. She did everything she could to finish quickly. 

What felt like an eternity had passed. At last she tied it off and took his hand from her shoulder. “I’m finished. I just need to wrap it up, okay?” There was a whimper of a response, he looked very pale. No matter how painful it had been she didn’t feel good about it. Placing a pad over it she wrapped his arm. “All set.” Marinette let out a large sigh and sat back on the floor, allowing herself to finally just feel shaky and terrible. He was taken care of and she didn’t have to worry any longer. 

Adrien slumped as well, looking weary. “Do you mind if I stay? I don’t dare walk home.” After everything she knew he should stay. It still made her squirm to hear him say that. A part of her was happy, but the rest scared. 

“Of course not. I don’t think you should leave either.” As hard as it was to say this she allowed herself to just let it happen. Tikki would have scolded her if she threw him out. Even she would have kicked herself later too. 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Hearing her name caused her cheeks to glow. “But we should both get some rest.” Somehow he pulled them both to their feet with his one good arm. She nodded in agreement, beginning to lead the way upstairs. For now they should sleep, they could eat in the morning. Her mind didn’t even wander to Alya and wondering how to explain this. Homesick? That would work. 

Reaching her room she didn’t even consider his posters on her walls. Once inside she paused, realizing she didn’t know where to put him. “If you have a blanket I will sleep on the floor.” 

“No, it’s alright. My bed is large enough and I don’t want to put you on anything uncomfortable.” Sure it might be a little awkward, but she wasn’t about to make his situation worse. 

His look said enough, he was surprised by her response. However he wasn’t about to fight back, it was practically his dream to sleep next to his ladybug. So here they were in the loft crawling into bed next to each other. “Thank you again, princess. Without you I’d be in a lot of trouble.” 

Blushing she turned away from him, heart racing. “It’s alright, I’m just happy you’re okay.” Hugging herself she curled up into a little ball. “Let’s just sleep. We can talk later.” There was a little snort of agreement. “Goodnight kitty.”

“Goodnight Ladybug.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was Marinette who woke first, feeling like she needed to get some water into her. Plus a bathroom break. For a few minutes she hadn’t even thought about who was in her bed right now. Somehow she had blocked it out and moved on, probably some kind of denial. Looking into her mirror she squinted at herself, she looked pretty bad right now. Last night-

Oh. That’s right. Last night was wild. As everything rushed back into her she gripped the sides of her vanity to keep herself upright. Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. The two men she had felt were such polar opposites were the same person. Chat was a flirt, the biggest flirt she had ever known. Then Adrien was such an angel and was sweet to everyone. Which was real? Was her dreamboat of a guy really just a huge flirt on the inside? She wasn’t sure what to think about that. Of course she didn’t really know Adrien terribly well outside of class. Aside from when they all went out with Nino and Alya there wasn’t much of a chance to develop anything. Especially with how busy he was. 

Frowning she clenched her jaw. He was sweet though, she knew he was. Chat could be both, he cared about her though. There was no doubt in her mind he did, after all the times he scolded her for being reckless proved that. Even she had to admit she cared a lot about him, the experience with Alix it had just about broken her. As strange as that whole thing had been with two of her existing as well. However it was all fixed in the end. Chat didn’t end up disappearing into never having existed and they were all safe. He hadn’t been dramatically injured last night either. It would heal well if given the care it required. Same with how she would get better once she took care of herself. 

Starting downstairs she decided against waking Adrien right now. She could make food for them first. Marinette also needed to clear her mind as much as she could and try to calm down. That was a little hard to do seeing as she was shaking as she just stood there. If she could somehow make a pillow and blanket suit it still wouldn’t keep her warm. 

Taking a couple eggs and cracking them into a pan she noticed Tikki floating down to greet her. “Good morning, Mari. I can’t help but notice there is still a very certain boy in your bed.” The kwami was teasing, but she did wonder what her friend thought of the situation. 

“Tikki!” Instantly blushing she waved the spatula at the kwami, who giggled in response. “I’m well aware,” she grumbled and turned her attention back to the eggs. “Just needed to be on my own for a second.” 

“Well, you should also consider that Alya hasn’t stopped messaging you.” The kwami set down the phone she had brought with her. Just as pointed out the phone was buzzing constantly, by either a phone call, text, or a voicemail notification. 

Shoot, she had forgotten all about her best friend. Taking the eggs off the stove she sighed and took a seat at the bar. She would make Adrien his own food after she talked with Alya. Swallowing she unlocked her phone and scrolled through the endless notifications. It was a surprise her friend hadn’t tried to bust over here on her own. Maybe she was on her way? Shaking the feeling off she dialed the phone number. 

“Where are you!?” The voice that came through the receiver was blaring at full volume.”I thought you went and crawled to your death!” 

“Alya, I’m okay. I- I just got homesick and needed to be here. I was having trouble sleeping on that guest bed…” Marinette prayed her friend believed her about it, but she wasn’t sure she would. 

“Girl, I was worried half to death! If you really needed to be home I would have come over there.” There was an obvious huff from her friend. “I’m coming over there right now.”

“Don’t bother, I’m just going to be sleeping.” Plus she couldn’t allow her to find a very certain kitten in her bed. Or home, or around at all. “I think I left some stuff there, but I’ll get it from you in a couple days. Not like I need it right now.” She was inwardly panicking that her friend was coming over anyways. How was she going to explain any of this if she found Adrien? Or for that matter found the bloody scarf and first aid kit she had left downstairs in the shop. Maybe she could clean that up before Adrien woke up.

There was a good pause before a dramatic sigh. “Fine, you promise me you’re sleeping?” Alya was more concerned than angry anymore. It was a relief to hear that. 

“Promise with all my little heart can manage.” A little smile crept across her face, grateful to have her friend. Without her she probably would be in a worse condition. “I’ll talk to you later. When I’m not sleeping.” 

“Alright alright, get some rest Marinette. Bye!” As her friend hung up she placed her chin on the counter. That wasn’t good for her heart, which had already been racing. 

Patting Tikki on the head she thanked the kwami with a cookie. She wasn’t sure what Ch- Adrien’s kwami ate, but she was sure she had something. Staring at her eggs she sighed before starting to eat them. Guess she should still make sure to eat too. Taking some bread she toasted it so she could sop up the remains of her eggs. 

Now that she had eaten and content that she had cared for herself she supposed she could wake Adrien up. Marinette took a very deep breath, talking to Alya had helped her cool off about this situation. Granted she still had no idea what to think about this. To her Chat and Adrien were still too different. How was he going to act around her now? Would it be more Adrien while Chat and Chat while Adrien? Or would it be the same, where they stayed separate? 

The worry crept back into her mind as she reached her room again. Peaking up through she didn’t see him up yet. Making her way up to the loft she saw the boy hanging partially off the bed. Not the most beautiful sleeping pose and definitely not what she expected. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips even standing here. After a minute she realized how creepy this must be to stand over a sleeping person and just watch them. 

Patting the side of her face she shook off her hesitation and placed a hand on Adrien to wake him up. “Adrien, wake up.” A gentle shake was enough to wake him up, nothing like when she had him shoved in that closet in some coma. Giving him a little space she watched the groggy boy slowly sit up. 

He moved slowly as a hand reached the bandages on his arm, wincing as he poked it. “What time is it?” he asked, a lull in his voice. Confused he looked over at her. Adrien was actually here and so was Marinette. The thought was bizarre. This was Ladybug and Chat Noir as their civilian selves, looking at one another. They had just spent the night in the same bed. The very thought made him go pink in the cheeks just thinking about it. 

“Oh um… it’s ten in the morning.” Did he have a shoot today? That could be bad. She was aware how controlling his dad could be. Not only that but his arm was in awful shape so if they saw it he could get in a lot of trouble. “Are you hungry?” 

Nodding he stood slowly, pausing as they were face to face for a second. “Thank you, Marinette.” Pulling her into a hug he tried to keep himself together. “For taking care of me, letting me stay, and even revealing who you are just for this.” 

Stunned she stood there for a second before returning the hug. “There is no need to thank me, Adrien. You would have done the same for me. A-actually you pretty much did.” They had taken care of each other and she had revealed who she was too. Marinette was blushing furiously, she was hugging her crush right now. 

Ending the hug was hard, but his stomach growling allowed it to happen. “Guess I need to eat, huh?” In the back of his mind he knew how his day was going to go. There was a shoot and his father was going to freak out on him about this wound. How could he even explain it? There wouldn’t be a hospital record either. 

“Ri- right! Anything you want?” It was surreal that this was happening. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Here she was having just hugged him and they both had rosy cheeks on their way to the kitchen. Plus she was going to cook him breakfast. 

Directly behind her he was still in heaven that this was his lady. On one hand he had seen the posters of himself about her room. He wasn’t sure what to think of that. A lot of girls would throw posters up of models. It didn’t mean she was head over heels for him like he was about her. Now that he knew it was Marinette that was Ladybug it almost made him more excited. “Uh, I could go for eggs and toast. Nothing complicated.” Of course he wished he could ask for a huge breakfast that was made by her just for him, but he didn’t want to overload her. 

“Sure thing,” she said in a peppy tone. Mostly she was thankful it was something simple to make. As they arrived in the kitchen she paused with the fridge half open. “Oh, what does your kawmi like?”

“It’s Plagg, and I like camembert cheese if you have any.” The little black kwami floated down to sit himself on the counter next to Adrien. 

Marinette offered a smile to the kwami. “It’s nice to meet you Plagg, and I think my dad still has some in here.” Digging through the fridge she managed to locate some and held out a piece for Plagg. He took it and thanked her before instantly scarfing it down. 

Tikki took her spot next to him and began their little chat, clearly knowing each other. It didn’t surprise her considering how old Ladybug and Chat Noir must be. Working on Adrien’s breakfast she kept her mind pretty blank, not wanting to focus on much. Popping the bread into the toaster she flipped the eggs onto a plate and slid it over to him. “Here you go, eggs and toast.” Hearing the pop she pulled out the toast and buttered it before handing it over. 

Adrien took the plate, his stomach growling even looking at it. “Thank you, bugaboo.” He grinned, trying to test how she would react as their civilian selves. The food looked great, but it was a simple dish. Seeing as she was the daughter of two of Paris’s finest bakers he had no doubt she could whip up something amazing. Hopefully he could try more of her cooking sometime soon. 

Hearing that nickname from Adrien brought the blush back to her cheeks. So he was both? Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond and ended up stammering before just smiling and nodding. Taking the seat next to him she tried to look anywhere else, squirming in her seat. “S-so when do you plan to leave?” Not that she wanted him to leave, but she did need to rest and keep her promise to Alya. 

“Never.” Huffing he sat back and looked over at her before grinning. It was a joke, but he wished it could be true. “I’ll probably leave in about an hour. Is that okay?” Adrien didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Then again they spent the night in the same bed. 

An hour? She almost wasn’t sure which answer she preferred. Biting her lip she nodded. He lived a busy life so she wasn’t about to mess any of that up. “Oh.” That was all she could manage to say. As he finished eating they sat in an awkward silence. She wished she could just talk about everything, but she also really didn’t want to. Finally she decided she needed to say something. “Let me look at that wound.” Slipping off the stool she moved to his other side.

Tensing up when she mentioned the wound he pinched his lips together before nodding. “Be gentle, my lady. It hurts like hell.” That was no exaggeration, it was burning even before he had touched it when he woke up. 

The girl began to untie the bandaging. Marinette wrinkled her nose at the sight of it, it definitely didn’t look the best in daylight. Her sewing had been good at least, it just looked like it needed to be cleaned again. “I’m going to have to clean it again, okay?” She rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried look. After how much of his screaming she had heard last night she was sure it wasn’t going to be too much different. 

There was more hesitation, clearly he didn’t want more pain. However he would prefer a clean heal rather than an infection. “Mmhmm, I can handle it. I am supposed to be one of Paris’s heroes after all.” Putting on a brave face for her he tried to mentally prepare himself. 

Nodding she gave him another pat on the shoulder before going to fetch the kit from downstairs, now she could clean it up at the same time. It didn’t take her too long to fetch everything. She looked over the bloody scarf before sighing, it was stained for good. “Okay, get ready.” She kneeled next to him and held up a cloth and gently pressed it to the cut. Instant hissing rang through her ears as the boy struggled not to worm away from her. Furrowing her brow she took her free hand to grab his, allowing him to squeeze as hard as he needed to. Another eternity passed before she was finished. Both of them took a deep breath as if they hadn’t breathed the whole time. 

“God, that burns.” He squeezed her hand one last time, not wanting to let go of her. As he let her have her hand back she got out new wraps. 

“I know, I’m sorry you had to do the whole fight by yourself.” Marinette looked at the floor for a second before shaking it off. “It won’t be like that next time. I’ll be okay by then and then you can take time and heal.” She wished it would be like that. If anything happened before she was better they were going to be in trouble. Trying not to overthink herself again she tried off the wrap and patted him gently. “All set.” Taking her seat she offered an apologetic smile. 

He wished she hadn’t apologized. It wasn’t her fault this had happened. They had been pretty careless. “Don’t apologize, Marinette. You were wonderful.” Are. Looking down at his hands he wanted to be able to hold hers again. “Next time we’ll both be better. You won’t be sick and this will just be a scar.” Adrien knew he needed to stay positive, that was how they worked. Plus he wanted that to be true. 

A genuine smile sat on her face, she was happy to hear him talk like that. Sometimes she needed somebody to say those things to her when she said them to others. “Thanks, Chat.” Pausing she had to look away, embarrassed. This was Adrien right now, not Chat. “Sorry, sorry, Adrien.” 

Blinking in confusion he let out a chuckle. “I’m both, my macaron.” Reaching over he turned her back towards him. “Just, be careful not to call me that around anyone.” He rose his eyebrows to try to heighten that importance. They couldn’t share this and had to be on their toes now. Adrien still wasn’t sure how to even continue to act around her at school. It wasn’t like they could suddenly act buddy buddy for no reason. 

Blushing she nodded. “Of course! I would never.” She hoped she would never. That might be awful if she said that in class. Or to anyone, if it got out they would be ruined. Marinette glanced at the time and scowled. “You should probably go.” Time had flown by too quickly and she wished they could just sit here and talk all day long. 

Looking over at the time he sighed. She was right, it was the time he said he would leave. “I should, shouldn’t I?” Slipping off the stool he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Would you mind exchanging numbers?” He held out his phone to her. 

Marinette blinked in surprise before taking his phone. “Yes, it’d be easier to keep in touch anyways.” She was getting Adrien’s number, this was awesome. Handing him her phone she put in her number and name. She was well aware that if he was also Chat Noir that name was going to be changed to some cutesy nickname. Passing the phones back she stood next to him. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“Only for now, my princess.” Pulling her into a hug without thinking about it they both let it last for a good couple minutes. Finally peeling away from one another he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving. How he wished he could stay and find out everything about her.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking at her number in his phone he felt his heart soaring. The second he had left her home he had changed it from “Marinette” to “Bugaboo”. He didn’t want to write something obvious in case his phone was snatched up. How soon was too soon to text her? Maybe he should wait until she texted him first. 

Wait, she needed to rest. Adrien knew better than to bother her with texts right now. Besides, he had to come up with something before he got home. If he ran away it would all be fixed magically, but he was only able to when he was Chat Noir. His civilian side had too many limitations. Even if Marinette did like him back and would want to be with him, those posters on her wall encouraged him, he wouldn’t be able to be with her. Not as Adrien. If anyone saw them together it’d ruin him. His father would obviously be against a relationship. While he approved of her as a good designer and a smart girl he never would approve of her for a girlfriend or wife. Right now he wished he could ask Plagg about this, maybe he had a better idea. Seeing as they were in the middle of Paris and walking through crowds he knew better than to ask. 

Pausing he looked back down at his phone. Maybe he could talk to Nino about this. He still had a little time before he needed to be home. Without hesitation he dialed his best friend’s number. 

“Adrien! What up my bro?” There he was the ever ecstatic friend he was so happy to have in his life. Of all people he was the most real. Plus that energetic attitude was great for his mental health after a long day. 

“Hey, can we meet up really quick? I want to bounce an idea off of you.” If he could trust anyone it would be Nino. Regardless of how carefree he seemed Adrien knew that he cared. 

There was barely a second before he responded. “Hell yea, dude! I’ll meet you at that little statue in like five minutes, unless you’re farther than that?” 

“No, I can make it in five.” Oh shoot, he still had to think of a good idea about this injury. He could say he got caught up in the akuma fight last night. Ladybug saved him and then on his walk to the hospital he ran into Marinette on her way home from Alya’s? No, he couldn’t let Alya and Nino know he spent the night at her place. That’d be weird. “I’ll see you in a few.” Hanging up he took a deep breath, time to break his mind into overload. 

He arrived well before Nino and took a seat on the bench they usually met at. Adrien probably wouldn’t be able to talk to Plagg for most of the day, especially with the photoshoots. It was going to be a bad day. Aside from maybe getting the chance to talk to Marinette later today. 

“Hey Adrien! What’s up? What’d you need to meet for?” The grinning teen took the seat on the bench next to him. There was an evident curious look spread across his face, eager to hear whatever might be said to him. Nino was used to hearing wild stories that the other boy would need to rant about. Sometimes the tame and kind Adrien could sprout out in annoyance with how he was treated some days. 

Smiling at seeing his friend he raised his good arm as a greeting. “So, I have some trouble I need to bounce off you. I think there is somebody I like, but I can’t let anyone find out.” He was going to continue, but his friend bounced into an excited bounce. 

“What? Dude, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Or is this the sooner, oh man. Does she like you?” He clenched his fists and placed them next to him to keep himself together. 

“Hold on, Nino! I don’t know if she would want something yet. It’s just hypothetical.” Laughing slightly he shook his head at the pout his friend had on his face. “Even if she would I can’t really be with her. You know how crazy my life is.” Sighing he leaned his head back. “So, I was thinking of like an alter ego of some sort. Sneak out and all.” 

Raised eyebrows and a stunned look said it all. Nino still was going to say something of course, he always had something to say. “That’s extreme, yo! Like for real, that’s crazy you’re thinking of going that far for somebody. Who is it? I know them?” He prodded his friend in the arm jokingly. 

Adrien was thankful his friend was on the other side of his injured arm, so it went unnoticed and untouched. “I’d rather not say right now. If she doesn’t even like me then there is no point saying. Don’t want to risk it yet.” Rubbing the back of his neck he was happy to see that this idea seemed to make sense. Talking it out really did feel better than mind ramblings. “I promise to fill you in on the details later of course.” Waving his hand nonchalantly he grinned. 

“Man… You better keep that promise. Can I tell Alya? Or you want it on the super down low?” For a second he had forgotten Nino and Alya were a couple right now. Then again he had been pretty caught up in his own head. If Alya knew she would say something to Marinette and he couldn’t have her thinking anything bad about that. 

Shaking his head he managed a smaller smile. “For now, no. She is a bit of a loudmouth and I’m worried she might say something to Chloe or somebody if she gets riled up.” Rubbing the back of his neck he shrugged. It was a quick wit on his part, nobody liked Chloe all that much, not even him. Mostly he had to put up with her for reputation's sake. 

“Ah, I feel you.” Nino nodded, not saying much else about that. He seemed to understand that his girlfriend could get a little caught up in the moment. They had both seen her spill things better left alone. While she did try her best she just didn’t always go about it the right way. He feared if she learned about Ladybug and Chat Noir being her own friends. 

Feeling a buzz in his pocket he jumped. “Shoot. I have to go. Thanks again, Nino. I’ll text you later!” Patting his friend on the shoulder he started off towards home, hearing a call of goodbyes from behind him. 

Talking things out had helped, but once again he knew he couldn’t even tell Nino. If he had a girlfriend the media about it could ruin him as a model. On the other hand Marinette was adorable and could be a good asset to his shoots. Not that he suspected she would want to be a part of them. Patting the side of his cheek he tried to calm down again. He still had to come up with an excuse for this injury. 

Adrien nervously stared up at his own home. Out on the front steps stood Nathalie. As the gates opened he didn’t want to step through. This was going to be an earful no matter what. It wouldn’t surprise him if his father limited his freedom. As long as they thought he was home he could sneak out anyways. “You’re father wishes to speak with you before his trip.” 

It has almost slipped his mind, his father was going on a business trip for a few days. Those had been rare, but it wasn’t like much would change. Whenever his father was here he rarely saw him as it was. “Yes, Nathalie.” Keeping his poise he wondered if they even noticed how filthy his clothes were. 

“Adrien. You didn’t come home last night.” His father loomed over him, not standing close, but looming. There was hardly any emotional connection left between them. All it was now was the pure fact that he was Gabriel’s son. “This is unacceptable no matter the circumstances.” 

Bowing he nodded. “Yes father, I apologize.” As he stood up straight he watched the eyes land on his bandaged arm. “I was caught up in last night’s akuma attack.” Lifting his sleeve he tried to keep himself poised. Any sign that it was bad and he could be in trouble. 

Nathalie was the one who took his arm to look at it. Unwrapping it she eyed it before nodding. “It has been taken care of and clean,” she noted to Gabriel. “If today’s shoot can be changed slightly to accommodate his injury it should go unnoticed until it heals.” 

“Very well.” The hint of irritation in his voice was not an easy feeling. “Adrien, you will clean up and report to the shoot in an hour.” Pausing he eyed his son one more time. “Anytime you go out from now on I will assure that Gorilla is with you. That’s all.” Turning he nodded to Nathalie to follow.

Grimacing Adrien knew that was going to be troublesome. That limited him even showing his face anywhere as himself. It’d have to be only Chat Noir from now on if he went out. Looking at his phone he sighed before pulling open Marinette’s number. ‘Not sure how free I’ll be, but I’d like to see you again soon’ If possible tonight, he wanted to add that but he couldn’t. 

Plagg floated out from behind him and gave him a concerned look. “You can’t get caught.” They both knew that, but saying it let it sink in further. 

“I’m aware. What should I do?” He hoped that his kwami would give him advice, but it was hard to say if he would respond. 

At first there was nothing, leading him to believe nothing would be said. Finally the kwami let out a heavy sigh and floated to the desk to curl up on a little pillow. “I’d say you do what you need to do. I can’t give you advice on Marinette, I love cheese more than anyone.” Adrien had to wonder how true that was. 

Nodding he opened the mini fridge to give Plagg another slice of camembert. “Thanks, guess I’ll show and go to that shoot.” Sighing he really wished he could have just gone back to sleep next to her. Sleeping in without worrying about his other life would have been a dream come true.


End file.
